I'm Allergic To WHAT?
by Inu-rose
Summary: Poor Kurama. He just figured out he has allergies. R&R please! Flames are excepted! Rated for later chapters. Really funny! Good for a laugh!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Poor Kurama! He just figured out that he has allergies!  
  
Inu-Rose: Hey people! I was bored with my life, so I wrote this fic.  
  
Kurama: You enjoy torturing me don't you?  
  
Inu-Rose: ::sheepish smile:: Maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I would be sitting at home laughing at all you people who didn't, I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
Inu-Rose: On with the story!  
  
**I'm Allergic To... WHAT?!?!?!**&  
  
Kurama Minamino was walking down the street. It was spring. The birds were chirping, the children playing until, suddenly...  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
The kitsune sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Wha?" he questioned out loud. "Hey, fox-boy!" Yusuke called. Kurama turned around. "Yes, Yusuke?" Yusuke walked up to his friend. "Koenma wants us for another mission." The fox could tell is friend was very angry with the miniature ruler.  
  
"Who else is coming Yusuke?" Kurama asked. Or at least he tried to ask. It was mangled by his constant sniffs. "You ok man?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurama sniffled again and wagged his hand. "I'm fine." He said. "Are you sure?" Kurama resisted a sneeze and nodded. "Y-yes...Yusuke." He choked. Yusuke shook his head. "Maybe you're sick?" he asked feeling the fox's forehead. "I doubt it." Kurama said thoughtfully.  
  
"Allergies?" Yusuke questioned. Kurama chuckled. "No, Yusuke. I don't have allergies." He said. "Are you sure? They can start anytime, Kurama." he said. Kurama choked back another sneeze and smiled. "I don't think I have allergies Yusuke." He sniffed. "I think we should visit the doctor, just to be sure. Cause, if you sneeze while we're trying to hide, we'll get caught for sure." Kurama sighed. "Fine, Yusuke." He croaked.  
  
WAY TO THE DOCTOR   
  
The two detectives walked in silence to the doctors, besides Kurama's sniffles. Suddenly, Kurama stopped walking. Yusuke turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kurama stood in silence for a few seconds longer until...  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
He sniffled and rubbed his nose. "See! I told you something was wrong!" Yusuke shouted in triumph. Kurama gave another sigh. "Maybe you're right." He whispered. The two finally approached the office, Kurama stopping once or twice to sneeze.  
  
(In the office)   
  
The doctor, Dr. Lee Yin, was looking up Kurama's symptoms. "Well Mr. Minamino, it appears that you have allergies." Kurama knew what Yusuke was going to say. 'I told you so...' "To what exactly, Dr?" Lee rubbed his chin. "I don't know, really. It could be from an animal, dust, or pollen." Kurama nearly laughed at 'pollen.' His attack was 'Rose Whip Lash.' If he were allergic to pollen, they were going to have some problems.  
  
Lee Yin grabbed some samples of allergy starters. Some cat fur, flowers, and a dust rag. "Ok Mr. Minamino. I want you to smell each one until you find out which you're allergic to. Alright?" he asked. Kurama nodded. He handed him the fur. Kurama took a whiff. Nothing. The dust rag. Nope. He eyed the flowers closely. Lee took some sprinkled pollen and blew it into his face. Oh no...  
  
"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"  
  
Kurama sniffled. "Achoo!" he sneezed again. Lee shook his head. "You're allergic to pollen alright." Kurama felt his stomach tie into a knot. "I'm allergic to WHAT?!?!" he cried.  
  
  
  
Inu-Rose: Well, there was the first chappie! Please review!  
  
Kurama: Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!  
  
Inu-Rose: ::sweat-drop:: Sorry Kurama! Had to do it!  
  
Kurama: ::sniff:: You didn't have to do it so well! ACHOO!


	2. Pharmacy

Inu-rose: Hey guys!  
  
Kurama: Hello! Achoo!  
  
Inu-rose: Thank you for the people who waited for the next chapter patiently. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Kurama: Achoo! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing.  
  
Inu-rose: Let's go!  
  
  
  
Kurama sighed and walked with Yusuke to his home. His eyes were drooping and his nose was slightly pink. Just as Kurama had suspected, Yusuke had said 'I told you so.' Kurama had to get medicine for his allergies. "So, I was right. So, what you allergic to? Cats? Dogs? Dust? Lay it on me!" Kurama sighed. "Pollen." He whispered. Yusuke's mouth went ajar. "Pollen?! You're allergic to _POLLEN_?! How the hell are you supposed to attack with your plants if you're fucking allergic to pollen?!" he shouted.  
  
Kurama sweat-dropped as Yusuke rambled on. "Calm down Yusuke! It's not that big of a deal! I'll just get some medicine and- ?" "THAT WON'T HELP! WHAT IF IT WEARS OFF TOO QUICKLY AND YOU START TO F'CKING SNEEZE?! IT'LL BLOW OUR COVER! PLUS IT'S FREAKIN ANNOYING!" Kurama sighed and walked to the pharmacy, leaving Yusuke behind.  
  
((((( Pharmacy )))))  
  
"Mr. Minamino?" Kurama walked up to the front desk. "We're incredibly sorry, but the medicine you've ordered is sold out. You'll have to try a different brand instead." The kitsune felt another lurch in his stomach. "Alright, thank you ma'am." He sighed and walked over to the medicine counter. He finally found a brand that sounded promising, and picked it up. 'Sylomacic Relief.' It read. He walked over to the register. "Price for Sylomacic Relief, $20." The lady said.  
  
He pulled out his wallet and paid. "Thank you and have a good day." As he walked out of the store, two police men ran inside. "Has anyone purchased the medicine called Sylomacic Relief?" one asked. The lady running the register looked up from her magazine. "No not today." She said turning her attention back to her article. They looked relieved. "Good! If anyone tries to buy it, tell them it's a scam. That is all." and they left the store. Uh oh... This could not mean good news for out favorite red head.  
  
  
  
Inu-Rose: sorta a cliffhanger.  
  
Kurama: Please review! Ah-ah-Achoo!  
  
Inu-rose: ::sigh:: 


	3. A day in the household

Inu-Rose: Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile.  
  
Kurama: ACHOO! ::sniff:: trust me. I don't mind...  
  
Inu-Rose: heh-heh...  
  
Disclaimer: -.- OH COME ON! You know the drill...  
  
  
  
Kurama trudged home. His head was pounding and it was getting harder and harder to not sneeze. 'I can't wait to take this medicine.' He thought. As he entered the doorway, he could smell chicken and rice being made by his kaasan. "Oh, Schuiichi! You're home! How was your day?" Shiori's voice rang through the room. "Fine mother." He sniffed. Shiori came out of the kitchen, her hair in a lose ponytail. A smile was plastered on her face, as usual.  
  
"Schuiichi, is something wrong? You seem drowsy, and your nose looks a little red. Are you coming down with a cold?" she asked, placing a hand on her son's forehead. Kurama chuckled inwardly. "No, mother. I'm fine. I've had a long day. I think I will go to rest in my room for a while." He said. Shiori looked unsure, but nodded. "I'll call you down when dinner is ready." "Arigotou, okaasan."  
  
Kurama's Room   
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"A-A-ACHOO!"  
  
Let's just say, going into his room was a bad idea. Apparently, he kept his plants in it. He sniffled and pinched his nose, as if trying to keep himself from sneezing yet again. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, burying his face into his pillow. One word. Mistake.  
  
"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"  
  
He was sent into another sneezing fit that didn't stop for about another 10 minutes. He took a deep breath, once positive he was over his little fit. He opened the supermarket bag and took out his medicine. "One tablespoon a day. Hmm..." Kurama went to the bathroom cabinet and took out a 'Motrin' bottle. He used the measuring cup to get himself just enough medicine.  
  
He hesitated before sipping at the purple liquid. He gave a look of disapproval at the medicine bottle; it had tasted, as Kurama would say, very unpleasant. He sighed and pulled out a rose from his red locks. He took a sniff of the flower. Nothing. The medicine worked!  
  
"A-A-A-AA-"  
  
Or not. Kurama was still sent into sneezes. He sniffed and read the bottle over. After a few readings, he reasoned with himself. 'It probably take awhile for the medicine to take affect.' He thought. The fox yawned as his mother called for dinner. He sighed and raced down the stairs.  
  
After dinner   
  
Kurama walked up the stairs. God was he tiered. The bottle did say a side affect was drowsiness. The best thing Kurama could do right now was got to sleep. After Kurama had changed into his pajamas, he looked back over at the bottle. He couldn't help but feel wrong about it as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Inu-Rose: Kind of a cliffhanger. Oh well. See you all next time! Review! 


	4. The mission and Youko's appearence

Inu-rose: Hey guys!  
  
Kurama: Hello readers. ACHOO! ::sniff:: Why me?  
  
Inu-rose: Oh, be quiet and deal with it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Inu-rose: On with the fic! (Oh, Youko will be in this chapter.)  
  
  
  
((((((( MORNING )))))))  
  
Kurama groggily opened his eyes. As he sat up in his bed, his communication mirror rang. He sighed and grabbed it. "Yes?" he asked. "Yo Kurama! You were supposed to be here already!" Kurama choked. Koenma. He had forgotten all about the mission! "Gomen Nasai Koenma! I slept in! I'll get there as soon as possible!" He quickly hung up, got dressed, took the medicine and bolted out of the door.  
  
(((((( Koenma's office ))))))  
  
Yusuke fiddled around with his mirror as Kurama raced through the door. "Finally! There you are fox boy! We were waiting for you!" Kurama sighed and took his usual seat next to Hiei. Koenma glanced up from his paperwork. "Nice to see you Kurama. Now, the mission is simply search and rescue. A boy named Takaho, who is spiritually aware is being held captive in the demon lair of Jagger. He is an electricity apparition. I need you to rescue this boy, and report back to me."  
  
The gang nodded. "Kurama, Hiei, this might be a tough mission, so you might want to change into demon forms." The two demons nodded. Koenma grabbed hold of a black bottle. Inside was a yellow liquid. "If you drink this, you will turn into your demon forms. It takes a while to work and, it is only temporary mind you. So use it wisely." The demons nodded again and each took a sip of the sparkling liquid. Koenma smiled. "Ready to go? Great! See you later!" And with that said, he opened a portal sending them to Jagger's lair.  
  
((((( Outside Jagger's Lair )))))  
  
When the detectives reached the outer wall of the lair, Kurama and Hiei were in their demon forms. Hiei's skin was now green, and his Jagan eyes were over his body. Youko came out in all of his...glory? Oh, who am I kidding?! He was a sneezing, sniffling mess! Hiei blinked. "Youko? What happened to you?" Youko rubbed his nose. "I...ACHOO! don't know. I just... ACHOO! tried to use my...ACHOO! plants." The fox demon trailed off sneezing over and over again.  
  
Yusuke finally covered his mouth, a little disgusted. "Listen you," his voice was a harsh whisper, "if you keep sneezing so loudly, we'll get captured. Get it? Got it? Good!" He let go of Kurama's mouth and walked with the gang to the lair. Youko blinked. "Okay, Yusuke." He growled. The fox demon grudgingly followed the detective.  
  
((( In The lair )))  
  
Jagger was a tall man with dark blue hair that reached his shoulders. He had piercing black eyes and pale skin. He laughed as Takaho struggled against his bindings. "Ha, it's no use little boy. Just wait until midnight, then you'll be sacrificed!" Takaho growled, although he was petrified. In just a few hours, he was going to be burned as a sacrifice. The sacrifice: his ashes created a powerful resource. It was quiet until  
  
"A-A-AAA-ACHOOO!"  
  
  
  
Inu-rose: Sorta a cliffhanger.  
  
Kurama: ACHOO! Why? I can't take much more of this!  
  
Inu-rose: Deal with it! I've been updating a lot!  
  
Kurama: ::growl::  
  
Inu-rose: Please review! They make me very happy! Especially because I am in a bad mood.  
  
Kurama: Why is that?  
  
Inu-rose: My parents have been fighting a lot lately. They have been avoiding each-other and they are always insulting one another. I'm scared thinking that they will get divorced, cause they've been talking about it. I don't wanna live at two houses!  
  
Kurama: 0.0 Woah...calm down! I'm sure they won't get divorced. ACHOO!  
  
Inu-rose: oh really? How the hell do you know?!  
  
Kurama: ::cough:: anyway, please review as we had said before! It is greatly appreciated.  
  
Both: Ja-ne! 


	5. The Keys

Inu-rose: Hey people. I am very sorry for not updating, my story was deleted and I couldn't update until today. ::bows:: Please forgive me. Oh, and my parents are alright for now, I am more concerned for my friend in the hospital. She is sick with cancer, and her machines are going to be turned off in three days.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Inu-rose: On with the fic...   
  
  
  
Jagger laughed as the detectives struggled against their bindings. "It's no use! Thanks to your little fox boy, you are now my captives!" Yusuke growled at this as Jagger left the room. "Great job, Kurama! Now we're_ all_ captures!" he shouted as the kitsune--now in human form--sneezed again.

"ACHOO! ::sniff:: I said I was sorry already!" Kurama mumbled. Yusuke sighed. "Whatever, fox-boy. It's _still_ your fault." he said looking at the red-nosed fox demon. **(AN: Youko the red nosed fox boy, had a very shiney nose, lol.)**

Takaho shook his head. "Ya know, I woulda been better off if you guys didn't come to save me." he said. Hiei snarled at this. "Well, if you really think that, you pathetic ningen, we could leave you right now and-" he was cut off by Kurama's sneeze.

"A-A-ACHOOO! Hiei, be kind to him! We're here to rescue him, not...not to insult...A-A-A-"

Hiei took cover from the large 'Achoo!' Kurama gave. "...::sniff:: not to insult him." Kurama finished. Yusuke surpressed a laugh. "Besides Hiei, he has Spiritual Awarness or something remember?"

Hiei silenced himself after an annoyed 'hn.' Takaho smiled. "Thank you...um...what's your name again?" Yusuke twitched. "It's Yusuke." the raven-haired boy said looking around the room.

His gaze rested on the keys next to the unconcsious Kuwabara. "That's it! Guys, I have an idea!"

  
  
Inu-rose: Cliffhanger! Sorry it's short... please review!  



	6. Freedom and another cliffhanger

Inu-rose: Hey guys!  
  
Kurama: Hello! Achoo!  
  
Inu-rose: Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing.  
  
  
Yusuke glanced over at the unconsious Kuwabara. "Damn! Kuwabara wake up!" he hissed. Kuwabara muttered something about a bunny named 'Bob,' and snored loudly. Yusuke blinked. "Bob? WHAT THE HELL?! WHO'S BOB KUWABARA?! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" He screeched. Kuwabara screamed and woke up.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! BOB!" he cried. "Finally! You wake up! Reach for the keys behind you!" Yusuke growled. Kuwabara blinked. "Keys? Hey, where are we anyway?" he asked. Yusuke looked over at the sniffling fox. "Kurama over here blew our cover by sneezing and we became captives." he explained.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "As if you could keep quiet yourself, Yusuke? ACHOO!" He let out another mangled sneeze. Hiei sneered. "Hn! That idiot would've blown our cover even if you hadn't sneezed, fox." he mumbled.

Yusuke lunged for Hiei, nearly choking himself, as one of his bindings was connected to his neck. Hiei let out a snicker. "Hn...pathetic detective." Takaho coughed, trying to get the four to stop bickering. "A_-**hem**_! You know, we sort of have to get out of here before midnight." he said.

Yusuke looked over at the electricity apparition. "Why?" he asked. Takaho clenched a fist. "YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY?!" He shouted. Yusuke cringed in fear. "N-no." he stuttered. Takaho sighed. "Well, midnight is when he will sacrafice me for my ashes. So, if you wanna hurry this up just a little. No pressure, or anything..." he muttered.

Hiei gave a snort as Yusuke gulped. "Relax, Yusuke," Kurama said. "Kuwabara, can you reach the keys?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded and pulled down the keys. "Here! Through them to me!" the red-haired kitsune shouted. He caught the keys and began to pick at his lock. "Got it!" he said triumphantly. "Here, I'll unlock you guys, then we'll flee." he said walking over to Takaho.

A FEW MINUTES LATER 

Everyone was unlocked and walking stealthly through the hallways. "Hey, you! Stop!" they turned to face five demon guards. "You ain't goin' nowhere with our power source!" Yusuke got into a Spirit Gun position as Hiei drew his katana. Kuwabara unleashed his Spirit Sword, and Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair, careful not to take a whiff of it.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"HYAAA!"

Kurama lashed his trademark rosewhip at the demon, to have pollen fly back into his face.

"A-A-A-ACHOOOOO!"

He sneezed enormously into his hands, dropping his whip. The demons took this as an advantage, and swiped the whip from the ground. "Looks like you're defenceless." Kurama closed his eyes in fear as a demon charged at him with a sword.

Inu-rose: Cliffie! Please review, and if you like Kurama a lot, (girls, sorry guys) you should check out my other story, Leukemia and love all in one. It's a CYOA between you and Kurama. Ja-ne!


	7. Training

Inu-rose: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. My bad. I got lazy. -.-'''' _**54**_ _**reviews!**_ Thank you guys! ::gives reviewers cookies:: Thankies!

Kurama: ::rolls eyes:: Can you move on, please?

Inu-rose: ::glare:: On with the fic,

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: They don't pay me enough to do this job. Inu-rose does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kurama waited for the cold metal to pierce through his skin, but the pain never came. He looked up to see Hiei blocking the guard's attack with his katana. "Damn it, fox! You have to be more careful," Hiei growled under his breath. Kurama took this as his chance to escape and raced over to Yusuke. Hiei quickly slayed the guards, and Kurama took back his whip.

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei just looked away. "Hn..." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Ok, so, which way is out of here, fox-boy?" he asked. Kurama shuffled his feet. "Um...." "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Yusuke roared. Kurama nodded shyly. Takaho face faulted. "I know a way out you loonitics!" he cried.

Yusuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm getting too old for this." he mumbled. "Ok, Takaho, which way is out?" the detective asked. Takaho pointed to a door that had a **BIG EXIT SIGN** above it. Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh..."

----Koenma's office----

Koenma smiled as Takaho was brought in by Yusuke and the rest. "Great job, gang! I knew you would do it!" He quickly turned around and whispered to George, "Ogre, fill up their graves, we won't need them yet," George nodded and raced out of the room.

Botan smiled. "It's good to see everyone. Now Genkai would like us to do some training," she said, plopping herself on her oar. She flew out of the room as everyone groaned. "What are we going to do?" Kuwabara whined. "Hn...quit your complaining, let's just go train and get it over with," Hiei muttered. They sighed, and grudgingly made their way to Genkai's Temple.

----Genkai's Temple----

Botan waited at the top of the stairs for the gang. "Oh, where are they?!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Chill, Botan. We're right here," Yusuke panted, walking up, to him, the thirty-thousandth stair.

Botan grinned. "Ok, well, let's get to training!" she chirped, pulling them forward to the training arena. "Now, take out your weapons!" she instructed. Hiei unsheathed his katana, Kurama pulled out his rose, Yusuke got into the gun position, and Kuwabara released his Spirit Sword.

Botan nodded. "Good! Now, attack!" she cried happily. Kuwabara threw his sword out in front of him, Yusuke launched his Spirit Gun at a large boulder, Hiei just sliced at a few trees, and Kurama lashed out his whip. He sniffed. Oh-no.

"ACHOOOO!"

Kurama sneezed, letting the whip go about freely. It lashed about until it hit,

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Inu-rose: Oh, cliffie! Actually, I need a vote. Who do you, the readers, want it to hit?

Hiei?

Botan?

Yukina?

Genkai?

Yusuke?

Kurama: It's you're pick!

Inu-rose: Until next time!


	8. Yukina

Inu-rose: Hello everyone! Since not many people voted, I am going to show what happened to each of them two at a time. This is the Yukina chapter.

Kurama: Oh, ::covers head:: Hiei's gonna kill me! ACHOO!

Inu-rose: ::smirk:: Exactly. Thank you to those who reviewed, and I don't own YYH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It lashed about until it hit:

Yukina.

Her kimono split right down the middle. Yukina blinked. "Is it just me or did it get colder out here?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stared, drooling. Hiei was being held back by Botan and Kurama continued to sneeze. "YUSUKE!" Keiko cried, slapping him hard on the cheek, sending hi to the ground. Shiruzu blinked. (A/N let's just say, Keiko and Shiruzu both appeared)

"Hey Keiko, how do you do that?"

"Oh, simple, like this!"

SLAP!

"Oh, like this?"

SLAP!

"No, more like this,"

SLAP!

"Oh, so like _this_!"

SLAP!

Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their heads. "OK, OK! WE'LL TURN AROUND!" they cried together.

Keiko and Shiruzu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," they chorused.

"Um...guys, a little help here!" Botan cried, holding a murderous Hiei back from strangling Kurama.

Yukina still confused looked at Botan. "Botan, why is everyone staring at me?" she asked. Botan gulped. "Um...look down..." she mumbled.

Yukina hesitated, but looked down at herself. Her cheeks turned a deep red and she screamed. "DAMN YOU KURAMA!" she cried, running to the temple.

Everyone stood in shock. "Yukina can curse?" was the question in everyone's mind.

Kurama stopped sneezing and sniffled. "What I do?" he asked. Botan giggled slightly. "Um...you sort of ripped her kimono..." she said. Kurama stood still. "I, _what?!"_ He cried. Botan was about to answer, when Hiei got free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Cliffie! Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Kurama: I didn't!

Inu-rose: ::whistles::


	9. Botan

Inu-rose: Hey guys. Not many people voted, so I am putting up all of the chapters two at a time. This is the Botan chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It finally hit:

Botan.

Botan stood in shock as her oar broke in two. Tears filled her eyes. "My...my....my oar! You broke it, you...you..." her voice became dark and low as she turned to the kitsune.

Kurama gulped. Botan was _definitely_ _not_ in her happy place.

Botan's head swelled up like a balloon and fire burned in her eyes.

"KURAMA!" she shouted, chasing the kitsune around the arena.

"I'M SORRY! ACHOO! I'M SORRY! ACHOO! I'M SORRY! ACHOO!"

She chased him around for a few hours until she finally chased him up a tree. Hiei blinked. "Kurama, you know that you're defying the laws of physics, right?" he said. Kurama blinked as he stood upside-down on the tree. "....Crap." he said, falling to the ground.

The gang laughed as Kurama squirmed in pain.

Meanwhile, Keiko and Yukina were trying to put Botan's oar back together. "How are we going to fix this?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara walked over to them with a roll of duck tape.

"How about some good old fashioned tape?" he asked.

Keiko took a large step back. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KUWABARA?!" she cried.

Yukina sweat-dropped. 'Silly clown,' she thought.

Genkai came out with all of the commotion. "What the _HELL_ is going on here?!" she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Cliffie. Review please!

Kurama: ::bows:: Ja-ne!


	10. Genkai

Inu-rose: Hi guys! I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long.

Kurama: I don't mind. ACHOO!

Inu-rose: Oh please. Read guys? Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whip thrashed about until it hit,

Genkai.

Now, Genkai was just walking out to deleiver some tea, when the whip ripped her shirt top.

She stood wide eyed as her red top was ripped in two and laying on the floor. (she had a white shirt underneath you perverted freaks,)

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around thinking she was naked screaming, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Genkai was outraged.

She marched over to Kurama and slapped him, VERY hard on the cheek.

"DAMN YOU KURAMA YOU MOTHER FUCKING SICK-O! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEST SHIRT! I ONLY HAVE ONE OF THESE! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

**SLAP!**

**_SLAAAP!_**

**_SLAAAAAAAP!_**

Kurama held his now aching cheek as Genkai picked up her uniform and stormed off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were cracking up as Kurama rubbed his red face. "Oww...." he mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Sorry, it's so short. See you next time!


	11. Hiei

Inu-rose: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating!

Kurama: I don't mind!

Inu-rose: ::rolls eyes:: Oh shut it. Ready readers? Let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until it hit:

Hiei.

Hiei blinked as his hair flew everywhere.

Everyone took a huge step back, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

Hiei put his hands to his head, frantically searching for his hair.

Noticing it was all over the ground, a deadly aura surrounded the fire demon.

"KURAMA!" He roared, jumping for the kitsune.

Kurama ducked the first time, but Hiei created fire balls and began to throw them at the fox.

Kurama finally was hit, and was burnt to a crisp.

Pitch black.

"ACHOO!" he sneezed, and the ashes came flying off.

Hiei growled. "Your damn allergies are what started this! How do we get rid of them?!"

Kurama shrugged. "I dunno, I tried to get medicine, but it didn't work." he said.

Yusuke sighed. "Have you ever considered finding a new weapon?"

Kurama's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?! I can't give up on plants! There my life! My passion!" he said dramitacally.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So get a new one."

Kurama fell anime style and twitched.

"I CAN'T! IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Sorry it's short. You read it, so please review, too!


	12. Yusuke

Inu-rose: Hey guys! 74 reviews! Wow! Thanks to all! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Inu-rose: On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until it hit...

Yusuke.

Yusuke blinked as his arm began to bleed from the deep gash.

He growled and stared at Kurama, murder burning in his eyes.

"KURAMA!" he roared, jumping at his friend.

Yusuke's fist connected with Kurama's face, which was probably going to leave an interesting mark.

Kurama flinched as Yusuke was about to punch him again, but Botan grabbed his arm. "Yusuke! Kurama didn't mean it! Did you Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head, cowering like a little child. "Sorry Yusuke!" he squeaked.

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at the fox, but he let him be and walked over to the rest of the gang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Sorry it's so short, but it's begining to thunder and I have writer's block. See ya next time!


	13. Kuwabaka

Inu-rose: Hey again guys! And for this chapter, I would like to thank Masked Wolf. You're right! I need to hit Kuwbak-...ara too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Inu-rose: On with the fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whip lashed about until it hit

Kuwabaka.

Kuwabara ran around in circles crying and screaming liked a child, when really, all the whip did was give him a tiny cut.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! MOMMY! _HE... _HE... HE HIT ME!!!!" he wailed.

Yusuke was holding his sides laughing, Botan was sweat-dropping, Hiei was covering his ears trying to get Kuwabara's voice out of his head, and Kurama was still sneezing. (A/N: -.-''')

Kuwabara finally stopped running around, realizing he wasn't even bleeding, and sighed.

"Oh. I thought my arm fell off." he said.

The gang did an anime fall.

"If it fell off, then what's that thing you're waving around?!" Yusuke shouted.

Akward silence.

"No multiple choice?" Kuwabaka asked.

Another anime fall.

"IT'S YOUR ARM YOU MORON!!!!!" Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara took a moment to look at his arm then he smiled. "There it is!"

Yusuke fell to the groun again and twitched. "I give up." he groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Sorry it's so short, but it's thudering outside, and I have writer's block. Until next time! Ja!


	14. Rose bush

Inu-rose: Hey guys! This is the last one of these 'who it hits' I promise! So, if you're getting bored of this, then, you'll be happy! Oh, and I would like to say this:

**Reply to Sikes**: I know Kuwabara is not that stupid, I was aiming to make you people laugh! If you didn't like it, you didn't need to review. By the way, I am **NOT** a lair.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Inu-rose: On with the fic! Oh, this chapter's idea belongs to **Donamarine**. Thank you for the idea! (WARNING: Kurama might be OOC,)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whip finally hit

Kurama's rose bush.

Kurama sniffled and looked up to see what he had hit.

He finally found what he hit and tears filled his eyes.

"My... my... my rose bush..." he murmured.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Here it comes,"

Kurama whimpered and gathered the mangled roses in his arms, hugging them close.

"What... what have I done?" he choked.

"You sneezed and whiped your rose bush." Yusuke said bordly.

Kurama whimpered and placed the roses beside him.

He kneeled down and dug into the ground with his hands.

When he was finally satisfied, he hugged the roses again, sneezing a few times, and placed them into the hole.

He covered the flowers slowly and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry..." he wept.

Yusuke rolled his eyes once more. "Told you." he said to a sweat-dropping Botan.

Hiei walked over to the sobbing kitsune. "Kurama?" he asked.

Kurama sniffled and looked up. "Yes, Hiei?"

"Stop acting like a moping child. It's pathetic," Hiei said, walking away from the now, blinking Kurama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Sorry it was short and that it made no sense. -.-''' Oh well. You read it, so review it, please! See ya!


	15. The REAL allergy medicine

Inu-rose: Hey guys! ::smile::

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Inu-rose: On with the fic!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed as Yukina poured some tea into his cup.** (A/N: Let's just say, that anyway you read the story, they ended up here,) **

Yukina glared at him, and turned away, with a little 'hmph!'

Kuwabara was nursing his arm,

Yusuke was twitching

Botan was sobbing over her oar

Hiei was trying to tape his hair back to his head (A/N: -.-'')

and Genkai was sewing her top.

Kurama finally couldn't stand it and stood up. "Everyone... I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry." he said, sniffling a bit.

They just gave him a death glare.

Kurama pouted. "But I really am sorry, and I even destroyed my rose bush." he whimpered.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you just fix them? Ya know, with your Spirit Energy?"

Kurama thought a moment. He could, but then he would look like a real fool. "No." he answered. _'I'll come back for them later,'_ he thought.

Hiei growled and finally finished taping his hair back on. "It doesn't matter. What_ does_ matter, is how we're getting rid of them."

Kurama shuffled his feet. "I don't know how." he admitted.

Yusuke thought a moment. "Couldn't you just get the REAL prescription?" he asked.

Kurama smiled and snapped his fingers. "That could work!" he shouted.

----At The Pharmacy----

"Zofran...zofran...zofran...zofran..." Kurama muttered, looking around for the bottle.

**(A/N: I actually think that Zofran is a anti-depression pill, but I needed a name, -.-''')**

He finally found it and picked it up. He rushed over to the register.

"How much?!" he panted.

The lady looked up. "Oh, Zofran?" Kurama nodded. "Five dollars."

Kurama pulled out his wallet and paid her the money.

He ran from the store and into his house.

He practically ripped off the cap and guzzled down the two tea-spoons.

He sighed and felt very tired.

He wobbled over to the bed and snuggled under the covers. "Finally... maybe now I'll get some peace."

Wrong he is, right reader?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Well, another cliff-hanger. See you next time! Ja-ne!


	16. The last chapter

Inu-rose: Hey guys! This might be the last chapter. NO! ::bawls::

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Inu-rose: ::sniff:: I must be strong! Here are some review responces.

_**YoukoElfMaiden**_: Thank you very much for reviewing! ::gives you Youko plushie:: ; )

**_SugarHighSpaz_**: Nope. It's not good at all! : ) ::gives you Kurama shaped cookie::

**_krazy-krispi_**: I'm glad you liked it! : ) ::gives you Hiei shaped cookie::

**_sabrina39_**: How could I forget you?! Thanks for reviewing! : ) ::hands you jawbreaker::

_**BlueEmbyr**_: Thank you very much for your review. : ) ::gives you one of Kurama's roses::

**_sakurasango:_** Thanks for reviewing! Many smiles sent to you! :: gives you Kurama shaped brownie::

**_Dragonflyr_**: Of course you wanna see what happens next!!! ::hands you Kurama plushie::

**_Mischa Kitsune_**: Thanks for your review. ::gives you chocolate::

**_Minakara:_** Thankies! ::hands you candy::

**_SlightlyInsane_**: I thought I was the only one! I mean...A-hem, here. ::gives you pictures of Kurama::

**_ryuugitsune_**: Thank you for reviewing! ::hands you rare plant of Kurama's::

**_Jessica_**: I'm glad you think so. Here, ::hands you Hiei plushie:: : )

**_Sikes: _**Dude, I'm not thanking you! You're rude! ::sticks out tongue at you::

**_IcyzInnocentz_**: Thank you for reviewing! ::gives you Kurama shaped ice-pop:: ; )

**_Hoshi_**: Thank you for reviewing! ; ) And BTW, he will be allergic to them soon! Mwahahahahahaha! ::throws you candy::

Inu-rose: I know there were many more, but I'm too lazy to look back. Sooo....

**_To everyone else that has reviewed:_** Thank you all soo much! Your reviews really made me happy, and I wish I could thank you all personally, but I'm too lazy. So, here you go! ::throws candy, plushies and cookies at reviewers::

Inu-rose: Alright, now that that's done, on with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama woke up the next morning. He sniffled and looked around.

Wait a sec...

He took a sniff at the air.

He smiled. He wasn't sneezing! He was cured!

Only one way to know for sure...

He walked over to a vase of roses.

He leaned down and sniffed.

Wait for it....

Nothing happened! He really WAS better!

"Yahoo! I'm cured!" Kurama shouted, jumping up happily.

"Shuiichi, are you alright up there?" Shiori called from the kitchen.

Kurama paled. "Um... yes, mother." he cried, quickly changing into his school uniform. He dashed down the stairs and out the door to Genkai's temple.

---Genkai's---

"Aww! It's so cute! Yukina where'd you find it?" Botan asked, holding up a baby fox kit.

Yukina grinned. "I found him yesterday while I was walking in the woods." she said, tickling the pup's stomach.

It yipped in jaw, leaving the girls in a world of cute-ness.

**(A.N: Ugh, I'm getting sick typing this, -.-''')**

Kurama rushed over to them. "Guys! Guess what?! I'm cured! Look! I'm not sneezing! My allergies are gone! The medicine worked!" he shouted all at once.

But, (of course) the girls were too absorbed in the cute-ness to even look up at the fox.

Kurama peeked at it. "Kawaii!" he whispered, starry-eyed.

He lifted the fox up to his face and nuzzled it with his nose.

He soon jerked back.

"A-A-A-A-ACHOO!!!!!" He sneezed loudly, and the kit jumped back into Yukina's arms.

Kurama blinked. "But...but how?"

He pulled out the bottle of medicine he had took the night before.

He looked at the back and began to read.

"WARNING: May cause reversal allergies to the following:

Dogs

Cats

and...."

His knees began to shake. No...was he reading this right?

"And..."

Yukina and Botan leaned in, waiting for the ending.

"Foxes." Kurama said astonished.

Botan and Yukina gave uncertain glances at eachother before bursting out laughing.

Kurama flushed. "This is NOT funny!" he shouted.

Yukina, now finished giggling, smiled and said, "Yes it is!"

Botan nodded. "C'mon Kurama, you gotta admit, that's a lot of irony. First you were allergic to pollen, and now you're allergic to foxes!"

Kurama thought a minute. "Yes... it is rather odd.... wait... I wonder what Youko is doing right now...."

Botan and Yukina thought again, and once more, went into a coma of laughter. Youko, where-ever he was, was probably sneezing his brains out.

Kurama twitched and stomped into Genkai's temple. "Maybe I'm not allergic to them. I mean, I could've just sneezed because of something else... ::sigh:: to the doctor's I go."

------- AT THE DOCTOR'S------

"Back again, Shuiichi?" Doctor Yin asked, raising a brow.

Kurama nodded. "I think I'm allergic to something else..." he said.

Lee thought a moment. "Do you have a cat, in your home?"

"No."

"A dog?"

"No."

"Well, I doubt you had a run-in with a fox--"

"Yes! I just did!"

Lee brought Kurama into a testing room. He pulled out a syringe.

Kurama cringed. This was gonna hurt.

He slowly wedged the needle into Kurama's arm, and took a blood sample.

"There," he said finally, taking out the needle, "I'll be back with the results in a few minutes."

Kurama waited patiently for Yin until he finally came in.

"Well, Mr. Minamino, I have good news,"

"I'm not allergic to foxes?!" Kurama asked hopefully.

"No. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geiko."

(A/N: I don't own that, and I think I spelled it wrong,)

Kurama face faulted.

"Can it get any worse?" He mumbled.

Lee cleared his throat. "You also appear to be allergic to foxes. I'll sign you a perscription and--?" He was cut off, seeing that Kurama had passed out on the floor.

"Um... Shuiichi? Are you alright? Shuiichi?"

**END**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-rose: Well? How was it? I hoped you enjoyed my fic, and if you really liked it, I'll make a sequel, only Hiei is allergic to sulfer. : ) See you next time! ::waves::

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
